


Domestic Bliss

by Gypsymoon77



Category: Welcome to Night Vale
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, M/M, every day life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-22
Updated: 2014-08-22
Packaged: 2018-02-14 07:50:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2183754
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gypsymoon77/pseuds/Gypsymoon77
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The idea of domestic bliss is a little different in Night Vale.</p>
<p>Just a drabble about Carlos and Cecil's relationship.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Domestic Bliss

_The idea of domestic bliss is a little different in Night Vale._

Carlos was a little surprised by this thought as it flitted through his head, mostly because he really had never expected to experience “domestic bliss” anywhere, much less here in Night Vale. The thought had come unbidden to him as he watched Cecil standing at the stove. The radio host was humming to himself (Carlos recognized yesterday's weather forecast) as he fixed them omelets. Carlos took another sip of coffee from the NVCR mug and watched with a grin as Cecil twitched his hips to the music in his head.

Carlos' parents had always had such a sweet relationship. He could remember them spending quiet Saturday evenings speaking softly to one another in Spanish as they sat out on the front porch and watched the moon rise. They were constantly touching, whether it was just a hand resting momentarily on the other person's arm or quick kisses on the check as they passed by one another. As he had grown older, Carlos had felt a strange ache, believing that he could never possibly find something like what they had.

Then he had met Cecil.

There were amazingly simple moments like this one right now, the two of them having breakfast in their brand-new home (the first time Carlos had ever actually shared a home with anyone). Or moments like earlier that morning where they had laid in bed, entwined in each other's arms and still breathing heavily from making love.

There were also the not-so-blissful moments like when Cecil would stomp through the house slamming doors because Carlos had come home late from the lab _again._ The nights he would wake up to Cecil smacking him with a pillow because Carlos had stolen all the covers (desert nights could get down right frigid). Or the time Cecil thoughtful he was being helpful by organizing the chemicals Carlos stocked in his at-home laboratory in alphabetical order. The Sumerian alphabet that is.

But there were also purely  _Night Valean_ moments in their relationship, things that you would never experience anywhere else.

When Cecil would suddenly mutter “All Hail the Glow Cloud” at  _really awkward_ moments. Granted this did occasionally help Carlos in his experiments regarding said Glow Cloud.

The certainty that if the Secret Police wasn't keeping tabs on his love life (which they most likely were), then the Faceless Old Woman  _definitely_ was. There was nothing quite like thinking you are completely alone in the house when a disembodied voice starts giving you  _pointers_ .

The time Carlos had planned a perfectly brilliant date that he knew was going to wow Cecil, only to have the entire day the event was planned canceled at the whim of the City Council. Carlos felt sure if he were ever to propose, the City Council would probably cancel that day as well.

Carlos smiled as he thought of what defined his and Cecil's version of domestic bliss. It was anything but normal or commonplace. It was best just described as simply being _theirs_.

 


End file.
